queer_duckfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh, Christ!
'Oh, Christ! '''is the third episode of season one of Queer Duck. It is the third episode overall. Synopsis Queer Suck gets forced into a ex-gay reprogramming church where he proves to be a lot of trouble for the homosexual reprogrammers. Plot The episode begins with Queer Duck sitting on the couch and talking to his friend on the phone. Apperantly, he is watching the Rosie O'Donnel show as he tells his friend that he thinks that Rosie O'Donnel has lost wait. Then he says "Oh, wait. This is Shrek." and then laughs. He hears his doorbell ring and he walks over there to get rid of whoever is there. When he opens the door, to his astonishment, he sees a tall handsome looking horse who claims that he heard that he was gay and that he was sent to his house by his parents. Queer Duck is joyed and says that he is glad to have a blind date that he can live with. The horse tells him that he is a homosexual reprogrammer and that he's here to help him. Misleaded, Queer Duck tells him that he can reprogram his TV because he keeps recording Sex and the city and he keeps on getting that "Awful Arliss." The horse spays Queer Duck with a can of sleeping gas, causing him to pass out on the floor. He wakes up in a church where the horse is gving a sermon. He says that he wants the other people there to stop obsessing with other men and start obsessing with Jesus. Queer Duck, still oblivious, gustures to the the statue of Jesus on a cross and says "You mean that shirtless gentleman with the killer abs?" A dogh named Lance gets up to testify. He quotes "I've slept with seven different men during his l..." and continues to stutter as he tries to pronouce somethign begining with "L." Queer Duck asks him if he's trying to say "Lunch hour." and he finally says "Lifetime." Unsatisfied, Queer duck says "And you call youself a homosexual." He is sprayed again with the sleeping gas, causing him to fall asleep again. He wakes up with the rest of the recovering homosexuals singing "Bringing in the Heaves." The horse leaves, telling them to keep practicing and that he'll be right back. Queer Duck expresses that he hates the song that they're singing and then asks the other people there if any of them if they have any musical theater training. All of them raise their hands and Queer Duck gets ready to commence his plan. Outside of the church, the horse is seen with Queer Duck's mom and dad. His mom asks him if he's made a straight gentleman out of her son. However, when he opens the doors to the church, he sees Queer Duck and all of the other homosexuals openly expressing their homosexuality as they sing a jazzier version of Bringing in the Sheaves. His mom is shocked, and she faints on the ground. The stature of Jesus comes to life and comments on it "I liked it." The horse screams to him. "Nobody asked you!" and the episode ends. Characters *Queer Duck *Reverend Vandergelding *Lance *Mr. Duckstein *Mrs. Duckstein *Jesus Trivia *This episode references ''The Rosie O'Donnel show, Shrek, Sex in the city and Arliss Howard. *This episode features the popular church song Bringing in the Sheaves. Category:Episodes Category:Queer Duck